


It'z a date!

by arsenicCastellan



Series: Worms and Bees [2]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Other, also charun only really knows how to speak with their lusus, first fic in the tag eyyyyyy, hc time - worms on alrernia are gummy worms covered in worm skin, theres probably some spelling mistakes so pls lemme kno, they learned alternian when they were older, they only really use it to talk to fozzer and to do lost and found stuff, they’re all disasters and this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicCastellan/pseuds/arsenicCastellan
Summary: One Disaster Bi tries to set up a date for another Disaster Bi and his crush. Everything goes wrong.





	It'z a date!

You've known Charun for a few days now and you've been in and out of their cave a few times in that time. It's mostly you - Zebede's claustrophobia stopping him from going there as much as you. Their cave is comfier than you thought it would be for being underground and the two of you have even taken to making small things. It's quite fun and the smile on their face when you show them something new you've made is worth it all.

Today before you head out, Zebede takes your hand and pulls you back. His face is flustered and when he lets go of your hand, he starts to fiddle and stutter.

"Do you want to come with me?" You ask and he blushes even more if that was possible. He nods before shaking his head then puts his head in his hands and groans.

"Can you pazz on a mezzage for me?" He mumbles. You nod and he sighs. "I think they're really cute but I don't know how to tell them!" He throws his hands up and slumps against the wall. You walk over to him and put your hand on his back. He leans into your grasp. "Every time they zmile I can almozt feel my heart beating...”

You can tell he’s head over heels - you’ve felt it a few times and while your feelings have never truly reciprocated you have hope for your friend. In fact, you’re starting to get an idea - set your friends up for a date! This can absolutely not go wrong. You stand up, finger gun at Zebede and leave. 

One tunnel crawl later and you’re sitting on the floor feeding Ave worms. They resemble earthworms but you’re almost certain they aren’t - this is an alien planet after all. Picking up one, you put it into your mouth. Strangely it tastes like a gummy worm. Or maybe that’s what earthworms taste like. You didn’t exactly eat them like a cheese connoisseur. Either way, you’re tempted to eat more of the worms but Ave is trying to snap at your face so you give him the rest of his portion.

Across the room sitting on one of the counters is Charun half tinkering with a small canvas and nails and half typing something on their laptop. They mainly use it to send messages to one of their friends - a local gravedigger. You can’t really judge their tastes in friendship and when you sneak a peek at their conversations it seems to be peaceful and happy. Charun stops tinkering and turns around the canvass for you to see. It’s a tiny portrait of a bee and honeycombs made out of small nails and wires - time-consuming but rather worth it for the cool effect. You give them a thumbs up. 

"Thanks! ~t-s f-" Their face starts to flush, and they put the canvas behind their back and start to stutter. "~ mean... Uhh" They pull their hat over their face and lean back against the wall and groan. Ave's head springs up and it flies over to them and starts nipping at the fabric. You sort of hear it whispering to them but all they seem to do is pull the hat over their head and yell more. Standing up, you walk over and try to comfort them but Ave immediately tries to peck your eyes out while Charun yells. You back away and sit back down. Ave nods and swoops down to grab the small pot of worms and drops it in their lap. You hear a mumbled thanks. A few moments later and they lift their hat up. Their face is bright green and dirty and their smile looks forced. Small bits of worms stick to their teeth and they eat another one before climbing down and sitting next to you. Hugging their knees close to them, they lean against you.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay." You put your arms around them and hug them close to you. Their sobs slowly stop and they hold up their finger for Ave. 

"That was awkward, huh..." They whisper, forcing out laughter in an attempt to keep the mood light. All it does is increase your worry for them.

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault." You whisper back, hugging them close. They sniffle and get up, fixing their hat with one hand and letting Ave sit on it with the other. 

"~'m just not very good at mak~ng fr~ends and..." They pause and mumble a few things to Ave. You still can't really understand but at the same time, you'd feel like you'd be invading if you could. They stop and Ave pushes on their head. With a deep breath, they start talking again. " Prom~se you won't tell Zebede?" You nod. "~ don't know how to feel about h~m! ~ l~ke h~m and ~ th~nk he's really cute but ~'ve never had a crush before... But everyt~me ~ see h~m ~t’s almost l~ke see~ng someth~ng ethereal yet normal!” They pause. “~ mean he ~sn’t perfect l~ke the fanf~cs he wr~tes drove me away by the tags alone, but...” They make an intricate hand movement and sink to the ground. “~ dunno...” 

“That's definitely a crush if I've ever seen one." You pause and lean in closer. "He is cute though. They blush even further but a smile starts to creep back to their face. You remember what Zebede asked you before you left and your plan springs into action before you can really process it through and have a good debate with yourself if you want to go through with it or not. "Have you ever been out of here?" They pause and look around the cave,

"Not really... L~ke once or tw~ce to hang out at the graveyard." They put their hand behind their neck and start to scratch. "Why?"

"I'm just thinking that you might want to come to his hive. He's doesn't like tight spaces so he can't come here as often as he wants to." You wink at them. They don't get the hint. After an awkward silence, you carry on. “Anyway, do you wanna go and hang out with him? It’d hopefully get some stress out and maybe you can _you know.”_ You lift your eyebrows up and down and their face turns bright green again.

”~ do need to be gett~ng out more often... but you have to prom~se not to tell h~m.” They pull a sad face and you immediately tell them you would never. How could you with a face like that? As the two of you try and leave, Ave tries to block the tunnel with its wings and a few minutes are wasted with Charun trying to get it to move.

Which it eventually does, but not without leaving a lot of bird poo in the tunnel.

Which sucks considering you don’t have any clean clothes. 

Thankfully, your new friend has a change of clothes - a grey vest with transparent green shoulder length sleeves and shorts. It fits you quite nicely with a small bit of discomfort but you’d rather not run around naked on an alien planet. That’d be dumb and you already think you’re dumb enough. 

After that, you climb out the entrance hole and the small shape of Zebede seems to notice you instantly and starts to wave. Charun climbs out behind you and smiles their toothy smile. “~t’s actually qu~te n~ce out here. warmer than usual.” Good start! Hell yeah!!

You start walking over to Zebede and notice they keep looking back at the cave. “Is something up?” you ask. They shake their head, with a slight laugh.

”No, don’t worry. ~-m just scared Ave’s go~ng to get worr~ed and come after me aga~n.” Again? “Your face went really pale...” They chuckle then cover their mouth with their gloves. “That’s not funny...” You nudge their shoulder and give then a thumbs up. Immediately they brighten up. “Thanks. Ave... Just gets really anx~ous when ~ leave and l~kes to come out and harass anyone ~-m w~th.” Scratching the back of their neck again, they kick aside an incoming pebble. “~ really hate Ave somet~mes, but Ave ra~sed me and ~-m gonna have to be grateful for that.” 

"Parents can be shitty, you know." You pick up a pebble and throw it back at the cave. "Don't feel like you have to be grateful."

"~ know." They pause. "But ~'d be dead w~thout Ave..." Kicking another pebble away, they groan. The two of you stand outside of Zebede's hive and he engulfs the two of you in a hug. He's extremely happy and smiling brightly. Eventually, he releases you put the hug with him and Charun lasts a little longer. He ends the hug and smiles wide with his arms spread out, slightly bouncing.

"Hi guyz! Z:D" He puts his hand behind his neck and laughs.  "I'm really glad you came out here. Mozt of my friendz would- wait I don't have other friendz. Either way, I'm glad you're here now!"

"Me too..." Charun whispers under their breath. "Do you want to go ~ns~de?" They motion at the door and you see Zebede visibly jump and go pale. 

"W-wait not juzt yet! I mean, uhm..." He slips inside and you can see a few piles of paper spread about and his laptop open. Hopefully, he isn't doing what - you know what he probably is. You're not going to lie to yourself, you look over at Charun and they seem worried. Maybe you should warn them if they find something weird. 

It isn't a few moments later before, Zebede comes out ith his face flushed. "Zorry guyz! Juzt had to clean up a few thingz.” He opens the door fully and you can see that the papers are gone but his laptops still there. “You can go in now!” He walks back in and the two of you follow him in. Charun seems to make themself at home on his couch and you sit next to them. Zebede dashes to get something, so you sit in a reasonable silence. 

Until they pick up a sheet of paper off the floor. It clearly fell out of a folder and you can see through the back of the page that it is typed in his blood colour. More so partially typed with a ton of hand writen notes around the side. Leaning over to their shoulder, you try your best to read it.

”Can you read ~t?” They ask you. “~ can’t really read Altern~an. ~ know the bas~cs but not a lot more. ~-ve never really needed ~t other than for small th~ngs.” You nod. Despite never consciously learning it, somehow you’re able to read Alternian. Weird. Especially considering that Charun’s lived here for much linger and seems to be sort of bilungual between the weird langauge they share with their lusus and Alternian. 

Reading through the paper, it seems to be another fanfiction from Zebede - this time involving the band you binged with him earlier. At least it isn’t one of the ones about Cirava - that was weird. You should really tell him to cut the creepiness but he doesn’t look like he’ll take it the right way. You skin the rest of the page before folding it in half and putting it on his laptop. Fuck no, you are not reading another word of a troll sex scene. You’ve seen enough to last you a lifetime.

”What was ~t?” Charun reaches their hand out to grab the paper and you put your hand over theirs.

”Just a document. Nothing intresting.” Blatant lie but you’d rather not show your friend your other friends weird kinky fanfics just yet. “Trust me on this.” They look at you quizzically but pull their hand back. Around then. Zebede walks back with two mugs and a small pot. He hands one of the mugs to you and the other things to Charun, putting himself next to you - sandwiching you between the two. “You didn’t get yourself anything.” You note. 

“I’m not hungry, don’t worry about me!” You doubt that but he grabs his laptop and starts to type, while they sip on the mug. When he makes eye contact with them, they give him a thumbs up and his face seems to light up.Sensing the awkwardness, you subtlyy sip your mug. Strangely enough, it’s water. Or a similar subsance to water who knows. Halfway through your mug, Zebede coughs into his hand and Charun looks up, mug still in hand. “Um, Char?” They nod, putting the mug down. “Uh, well, ummm...” He stammers and blushes. “I-I think...” Taking a deep breath he carries on. “I think I like you! Actually, I-I think I’m in love with you!” At the end of the sentance he’s slightly out of vreath and his eyes are closed. Charun’s face is a bright green, their eyes wide and excited but their mouth changing from happy to sad to open to closed.

”You’re jok~ng r~ght?” They stammer. “You have to be...” Their sentance drawls off and he looks shocked. 

“NO! Why would I?” Zebede starts to cry, his body shaking slightly. “I really really love you!”

”That can-t be r~ght!” They pull their hat over their face and sob. “~-~ please say s~ke... ~-d rather my feel-ngs not be rec~procated...“ Zebede doesn’t say anything in response but instead gets up and walks around you. He sits on the side of the couch and leans against the back, facing them. Slowly he pulls their hat up and puts his hands around their face. He leans in closer before suddenly falling back and landing on his back. 

“I CAN’T DO THIS ROMANCE ZTUFF!” He yells and punches the floor. 

“Ne~ther can ~!” They yell back, burying themself back in their hat. You entwine your hand with Charun and watch as Zebede gets off the floor. He smiles at the two of you and starts to leave but you get up and reach for him. He’s your friend! And he just fell on the floor. so you’re kinda worried about him. Well a bit more than kinda but you get the point. Entwining your hands again with him he sits next to you on the opposite side. Both of them are heavily blushing and you feel a bit of second hand embarrssment for them. Zebede gets up to put on his shows with the band he likes and sits back down. Before he completely relaxes he sees the paper on his laptop and snatches it with a glare at you. Whoops. He  puts it in his pocket and leans into you as the episode starts. 

Well at least they managed to confess their feelings mostly on their own. You’re happy about that.

 


End file.
